


You are

by okami_808



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Korrasami is Canon, Romance, Surfing, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okami_808/pseuds/okami_808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra Kai Hohonu is a surfer living life in the moment, with no care in the world and no second thought to anyone else. Then she meets Asami Sato, an up and coming woman about to be CEO to her father's company, Future Industries. Korra finally understands what it means to truly live life and become whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He ho'omaka hou 'ana (A New Beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated this chapter. I found some mistakes and added more details.

The calm ocean breeze blew through the open window, stirring the opaque curtains to Korra’s room. She stirred slightly at the sunlight peeking through and groaned. Rolling over to her back, she scratched her head, short hair sticking up in every direction. With closed eyes, Korra stretched her arms and flexed her back, waking herself slowly. Blue eyes slowly opening and closing, adjusting to the morning light. Then Korra bolted upright, realizing the time. 

“Dammit, I’m late!”  
Jumping out of bed, Korra ruffled through her dresser, quickly grabbing a blue flannel shirt and a solid navy blue swim trunks with a white tribal design. Pulling on her black bikini, she quickly got dressed and was already rushing out her bedroom door. 

She could hear Bolin shouting from the living room as he busted through the front door.  
“KORRRRAAAAAAA! C’MON BRAH, WE’RE LATE FOR OUR SHIFTTTT!”

Sliding down the hallway, Korra turned sharply into the kitchen, grabbing a package of PopTarts and throwing another one at Bolin. Korra heard a soft whining coming from the corner.  
“Hey Naga, gotta run, sorry girl.” She whispered as she glanced an apologetic look at her dog. 

“Shaddup brah, I’m up. Let’s go before boss gets mad.” Korra pouted.  
“Geez Korra, sleepy head.” Bolin grinned as he caught the PopTart with ease and already started scarfing it down.  
Punching Bolin in the arm, Korra smirks as they head out the front door, grabbing their surfboards out from the garage and strapping it to the racks on Korra’s Jeep. 

“What time did you go sleep?” Bolin asked, securing the boards on the passenger side.  
“Brah, the mornings are eviiilllllll, don’t even start with me. I went to sleep at a reasonable time” She retorted snorting as she jumped into the driver’s seat. Laughing, Bolin quickly settled into the passenger seat and they were off down the road. 

Korra’s house was a beachfront property, one story, with a lot of charm. Aging wood and chipping paint covered the house as the sea air took its toll. The paint was a light blue in color, seeing that the sun faded its original color, as the window sills were white. The foundation rose the house a foot off the ground and open windows let the breeze through the house, welcoming anyone into its warm embrace. The ocean just breaking across from a 10 yard sandy beach, the shoreline extending down the coast, at the back of the house. Several palm trees framed the house offering some shade in the blaring sun, casting much needed cover no matter how minuscule. The house was down a dirt road, leading to the main road, with no neighbors around. Her parents let her stay there since it was the family beach house, passed down through the generations. Seeing that her folks lived in Alaska, Korra had the whole house to herself and maintained the property. Korra considered it her own little paradise away from everything, and even everyone, since it was a 20 minute drive from the city. 

After a 15 minute drive toward Waikiki, Korra parked the Jeep in a beat up parking lot filled with various cars, choosing to park right on the sand next to a small surf stand. Rushing out, Korra quickly unstrapped her and Bolin’s board and jogged up to her workplace. 

“Howzit, Kimo.” Korra grinned at her boss as she approached, trying to get off the fact that they were 15 minutes late. 

“Eh, nevamind tryin’ fo get off dat easy. Hurry up, you and Bolin’s shift stay right now.” Kimo shook his head and pointed towards a new group of tourists ready to learn how to surf. 

“Rajah dat, boss man!” Bolin shouted and saluted, giving Kimo a huge, dopey grin as Korra rolled her eyes at her friend.  
The pair bounded to the new group of clients as Korra mentally prepared herself for another exhausting day. At least she worked with her best friend. Bolin elbowed Korra.  
“Hey, just another day, huh?” He flashed an innocent smile at her and addressed the group of unsuspecting tourists.

“ALOOOOOHAAAAAA everyone! I’m Bolin and this is Korra, we are your surf instructors for today! Everyone just listen and follow us and no one will get eaten by sharks!”  
“BOLIN!” Korra shouted, her face scrunched in a frown as she hit Bolin's shoulder.  
Bolin just laughed and grinned as he reassured the, now, panicked people.

“He’s just kidding everyone, the reef is too far out and there are no sharks in these waters. Don’t worry folks.” Korra smiled warmly trying to calm everyone down as she gave Bolin an intimidating glare. 

_Way to go, dumbass. Gonna be a long day for sure now._ Korra shook her head, mentally laughing at her colleague.  
Grinning, the two started their instructions. 

At around the same time Korra and Bolin showed up for work, Asami just arrived at her hotel room. Plopping down on the soft bed, sighing, she pulled out her phone and checked the recent messages and emails. 

“Damn, even when I am on vacation, I’m not.” She muttered to herself. 

Asami got up and tossed her phone away on the bed. She grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and decided to take a look out of the balcony. Throwing her shoes off to the side, she stepped out onto the balcony, inhaling the ocean breeze and gazing out, enjoying the ocean view.  
_At least it is the penthouse suite. I got to treat myself._ She quietly smirked to herself. 

Being only 24 and already planning on taking on the CEO position at her father’s company might be much to most but not Asami Sato. Mastering in business and engineering just the year prior, she worked her way up Future Industries, not taking any handouts from her father, proving that she belonged. It was a hard journey but she at the final steps. Though with the pressure of taking over, she had little time to herself. Asami decided months ago that a long awaited vacation to Hawai’i is more than needed. 

And now that she is here, she is stumped.  
_What should I do?..._ Asami wondered to herself. 

She pulled her gaze down to the beach, green eyes watching all the people enjoying the sea and having a great time. Asami slowly scanned the beach, wondering to herself and amusing herself over what the other people were doing. Suddenly she spots a figure in the sea, carving up and down a wave. From her vantage point, Asami can make out that it was a woman, with mocha skin and a very muscular physique and short hair, though she was too far away to see the her face. Intrigued, she watched in awe as the woman effortlessly surfed the wave with ease and came out of the tube and jumped back down to her front on the board, grinning all the while. Still gazing down, Asami quietly finished her beer as she continued to stare at this local beauty, getting lost in her own musing thoughts about what her mystery woman could be like. 

Korra jogged out of the water and onto the sand, shaking out her short hair and grinning at Bolin as he just washed up ashore after he just ate it on a wave. 

“Ok folks, that’s it for today’s lesson! Enjoy surfing on this beautiful island and have fun!” Korra waved to the last class of the day as everyone turned and left. After setting down her board, Korra turned to Bolin.  
“Damn brah, those waves got you good today.” She smirked. Giving him a lopsided smile, one eyebrow propped up high.  
“Eh whatever. Oh, don’t forget tonight! Mako just made detective so we’re celebrating!” Bolin flashed a mischievous smile. “We’re going clubbing!” He proudly stated, puffing out his chest and flexing. “Time to show off all my new dance moves.” He grinned wide, as he started gyrating his hips.  
“Dude, stop, you’re embarrassing me!” Korra frowned and faced away as people were starting to look towards the pair, curious eyes on the bulky guy seemingly dancing to no music.  
“Alright alright. I’ll go if you stop.” She relented as she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. Bolin pulled her into a massive bear hug, surprising the unsuspecting girl.  
“That’s more like it!” He shouted and twirled her around as the pair started laughing. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m gonna bring Opal too. “ Korra smirked as Bolin’s expression turned a shade of bright red.  
“Really?...I..Uh...Dammit! Now I HAVE to wear something nice…” Bolin sheepishly looked at the ground lost in thought.  
Korra laughed as she shook her head and they both headed toward the Jeep. 

After dropping Bolin off at his house, Korra burst through her front door, dropping onto the couch and propping up her feet on the coffee table. Just then a big ball of white fur darted from the kitchen and slammed into her on the couch. 

“Ouch! Hey girl.” Korra smiled warmly at Naga, her massive Great Pyrenees dog.  
Naga, wagging her tail furiously, knocking down everything on the coffee table, looked up at Korra and started licking her face, whining slightly.  
“Ok girl, I got ya. Time for dinner. Sorry if Bolin and I woke you up this morning.”  
Korra scratched Naga on her head and went into the kitchen to pour the dog food into her dish. 

As soon as Naga was fed, Korra headed to her room in preparation of the night out on the town. After showering, she searched in her closet for something decent to wear.  
_Shit, it’s been forever since I went to a club.._ She thought to herself, scratching her head, hair still damp. 

Tossing random clothes out and holding some up to her body, Korra shook her head in exasperation.  
“Ugh, this is hopeless.” She groaned as she slumped down onto her bed, limbs spread out and looking up at the ceiling, giving up on the task at hand.  
Just then her phone chimed. A new text from Opal flashed on the screen. Korra grabbed her phone and grinned. Of course she could just ask Opal for advice. 

_**Opal:** KORRA!!!! You almost ready or what?_  
_**Korra:** what should I wear Opal?!?!?!?!??!?!?_  
_**Opal:** I knew something like this would happen ;)_  
_**Korra:** Shaddup  
_**Opal:** Just wear your vest! It makes your boobs pop ;D and wear some sexy skinny jeans~_ _

Korra sighed. Opal just made fashion sense sound so easy. Good thing she got her for tips.  
_**Korra:** Opal, this is why you are my best friend :D just don't tell bolin that_

Korra smiled and dropped her phone onto the bed as she got up and got ready. It was almost 9 and the boys were coming anytime soon. She threw on a low v-neck white tank top and a black vest over it, showing off her biceps. Fishing out her black skinny jeans, she wriggled into them and stood in the mirror to check herself out.  
_Damn...it might have been a while, but I can still pull it off._ She admired, a smug smirk plastered on her face.  
_These jeans make my ass look great, and Opal was right, the vest does make my boobs bigger._ Korra thought as she gave them a quick squeeze. 

Wriggling her eyebrows in the mirror, she smirked. _It’s been too long, I’m gonna have fun._ Korra considered. She was ready. Heading towards the front door, Korra said goodbye to Naga and slipped on her Chuck Taylors. _Here’s to a night to remember._

As soon as Mako hit the brakes of his Nissan Pathfinder, Korra stepped out and waved to the crew. Grinning she hopped in the front as Bolin and Opal took up the backseat. Korra looked back to see Bolin grinning from ear to ear and Opal blushing. 

“Hey Korra, thank God you are here now, Bolin kept telling cheesy jokes.” Mako said exasperated, but smirking into the rearview mirror at his goofy brother.  
“Shaddup Mako, you laughed too.” Bolin pouted, his eyebrows knitting on his forehead. Opal gave him a small smile in reassurance.  
“Don’t worry, Bolin, I thought they were awesome!”  
“Thanks, Opal~!” Bolin instantly brightened at the compliment, cheeks tinging the slightest shade of pink.

Korra just shook her head and leaned back smiling, allowing herself to relax in the comfort of her friends.  
Snuggling closer together, Bolin wrapped an arm around Opal, as a surge of confidence got the best of him.  
“Let’s go brah, the night is young and we are dressed way too fine to waste it!” Bolin shouted, a bright smile flashed on his excited face for the night ahead.  
Beaming, Mako sped off towards the club as the music blasted from the radio. 

Asami pulled open her suitcase, ruffling through her outrageous amount of clothes.  
_First night of my vacation and I’m ready to party._ She thought to herself as she nitpicked through various outfits. _I’m going to dress to kill. I need some stress relief._ Asami pulled out a short, red cocktail dress, contemplating the item of clothing. 

“Mmmm, yes, this will definitely turn heads. I wanna have fun tonight.” She purred as she slipped on the dress. With thin straps and a low cut, accentuating her breasts, she gazed in the mirror at herself, slowly turning and checking the outfit. Satisfied, she did her make-up, choosing bright red lipstick to match the short dress and killer heels that would make her ass sway with each step. Winking in the mirror, Asami set off to the nearest club, confidence ringing in her every step. 

Korra and the gang arrived at The District nightclub. They could hear the loud music pumping from inside already as they approached the bouncer.  
“Don’t worry guys, I got us on the list.” Mako said as he approached the formidable bouncer, puffing out his chest in the slightest as if to mean to intimidate the 300 pound man in front of him.  
With a slight nod and a smile from the bouncer, the crew got in with ease and everyone impressed with the fact that the facade worked. 

“Brah, how did you do that?” Korra gasped, totally confused at what happened.  
“Let’s just say I know the owner.” Mako smirked coyly as everyone filed into the club. 

As they entered, Korra looked around and grinned. Strobe lights over the dance floor flickered, various color lights were shining and casting beams of every different color, illuminating the throng of bodies moving to the beat of the music. Two bars situated at opposite walls were lined with people getting drinks and the crew soon found their way to one of them. Just then a dark skinned, lanky man joined them from the mass of bodies dancing . 

“Mako! Sooooooo glad you could make it!” The man squealed as the crew stared at him.  
Turning to Mako, Korra noticed a shy smile on his lips.  
“Hey Wu! Wouldn't miss it for the world. Brought some friends with me too.” Mako grinned at Wu, pointing a thumb back to the rest of the crew.  
After introductions, Wu quickly bought them a round.  
“Guys, Wu owns District. That’s how we got in. I was on protection detail with him and after I got promoted Wu suggested we celebrate at his club.” Mako glanced at Wu and smirked knowingly.  
Korra and Opal shared a look and gave each other a smug look. 

“Anyways gang! Time for PAAATRROOOOOOOONNNN!” Wu shouted and handed everyone a shot.  
Smiling, Korra downed hers in no time, feeling the burn of the alcohol slide down her throat and leaving a trail of liquid confidence swell into her chest.  
“TO MAKO!” Everyone shouted as more rounds of the clear tequila passed around the group.  
By the time they each did 3 shots, Opal and Bolin were already pulling each other onto the dance floor, beckoning Korra with them.  
“Let’s go, brah!” Bolin laughed as he grabbed Opal by the waist and motioned for Korra to follow.  
“Ok ok. Let me get this last shot down!” Korra grinned at her best friend, happy that the pair were finally getting closer.  
Noticing that Mako and Wu already left after their own fourth shot, she did a quick glance across the dance floor, trying to see if they headed over there as well. 

Then she saw her. 

Korra stared wide-eyed at the beauty that caught her gaze. At the other bar, the red-dressed woman casually sat, sipping a clear drink, mildly amused at the group of guys anchored on either side of her. Just then, jade green eyes shifted up and met sapphire. 

Asami’s lips slowly curved up into a smirk as she winked to the gaping woman across the way staring at her, knowing full well what the reaction will be. Korra flushed red as she pulled the shot glass to her mouth, she spilled a little as she missed her lips. 

Giggling, Asami couldn’t help but think how cute this girl was as she purposefully lidded her eyes to watch the spectacle before her. _What a dork._ She thought to herself. _Wait...it couldn’t be the same surfer girl, is it?.._ She wondered to herself, pondering the possible sheer coincidence . 

 

Korra flashed a quick, lopsided grin as she moved an arm to the back of her head nervously, her face feeling hotter than a thousand suns.  
_Korra, get your head out of your ass! Stop screwing this up!_ Korra chided herself, finishing up the Patron in one go and turning around towards the bar, shaking her head in disappointment. 

_Dammit, why does she have to be so damn beautiful..._ Korra quietly thought to herself. Peering back over her shoulder she noticed the alluring woman was gone from her spot. Sighing, Korra stared at her empty shot glass, thinking that she was too late, missing her chance to get to know the stranger. Disappointment hung on her shoulders as she slumped down, her eyebrows knitted together as she focused her attention at the empty glass wishing there were still tequila in it. 

Just then, a voice whispered into Korra’s ear.  
“Disappointed?” Asami purred the other girl's ear over the pounding music, her lips barely grazing the soft skin there.  
Korra shot up, her back straight as the words caressed her ear, savoring the voice as she slowly turned to face the person who said that, a blush already blossoming on her cheeks. 

“Ah!” Korra gasped as it was none other than the beautiful creature she was eyeing out earlier; her mouth forming a perfect "O" as the stranger watched curiously at the dark-skinned beauty in front of her.  
Asami smirked, red lips pulled back to reveal the most gorgeous smile Korra ever laid eyes upon.  
_Oh, this is gonna be fun._ She thought as she noticed the blush creeping up on her could-be surfer girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this is my first fan fic. Been reading most of the other Korrasami fics and realizing that I want to write my own. I have been toying with the idea for a couple months now, trying to come up with a good plot and premise. Figured now is a good time to just get out there and try it.  
> I based the story around the setting of Hawai'i. Since I live here, I figure that it's a good place to start since I am familiar with it. Decided to do a Korra surfer fic and Asami is a tourist. Gonna see how this first chapter turns out and if I get enough responses, I'll continue it.  
> Hope you guys liked it! I'm open to any feedback, suggestions, comments, and feel free to give some advice. Thanks~!


	2. Ka Honi Mai me ke Aloha (And with love is a kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated this chapter too. I had found mistakes and added some stuff.

 

Up close, Korra got a better view of the stunning body in front of her. The red cocktail hugged all the right curves, accentuating Asami’s long, smooth legs, ending at the middle of her thighs. Black heels wrapped around slender ankles, making Asami a couple inches taller, causing Korra to look up slightly. Straps caressed pale, soft shoulders that trailed down to reveal an ample breast, with a clearly exposed cleavage, teasing and inviting Korra’s gaze. Asami’s serene neck, pale skin effortlessly smooth, caught Korra’s attention, eyes hungrily moving up. Red lips, silky smooth and luscious, eliciting thoughts of kissing, biting, and sucking. Emerald eyes, caught her attention, orbs that she could get lost in forever and never want to leave. Raven, black hair farmed Asami’s face, tumbling down, soft as satin. Korra’s mind drew a blank, blatantly staring and almost drooling.

Giggling, Asami observed the charming woman staring at her. Black vest hugged Korra’s torso, tight enough to make her breasts squeeze together, the sight making Asami blush just at the thought. Dark blue skinny jeans caressed close to Korra’s legs defining her leg muscles and causing Asami to daydream about being wrapped between them. Strong arms attracted Asami’s eyes up. From just leaning on the bar, Korra’s arms looked tense, flexed, almost making Asami swoon from the sight. Skin stretched tight to reveal the muscle underneath, defining the bicep and emphasized tricep. Sapphire eyes stared back into her jade ones, quietly watching Asami as she checked out the body in front of her. Korra’s short bangs covered one of her eyes, tempting Asami to brush it away and run her hands through Korra’s short bob.

 _My God...this woman will be the death of me._ Korra thought, blushing at the obvious way Asami was not hiding the fact that she was checking her out.  
_Say something smooth! Dammit! C’mon Korra, flirt back!_

Korra gulped down a nervous lump that formed in her throat. Relaxing to the hard bass beats from the music, she calmed herself, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans, she threw Asami a small smirk.

“No, not disappointed.” Korra pushed herself off from the bar and motioned to the bartender.  
_I should just be myself. Relax. She is just a beautiful, and most likely amazing, and stunning and probably smart too, woman._  
“Just need another drink before I lose all my confidence.” She confided to Asami, visibly relaxing, her tense body showing more confidence than before, flashing an honest lopsided grin to the mesmerizing woman.

It was Asami’s turn to blush.  
_Cute..._

Grinning back, Asami moved closer to Korra, pressing close to her ear so that Korra could hear her.  
“Let me buy you a drink then.” Asami hummed, wanting nothing more than to press her body flush against Korra.

Just then, the bartender moved towards the pair. With a quick motion, Asami pointed to Korra’s empty shot glass and signaled for two. Nodding, the bartender came back with two shots of Patron, sliding the limes along the edge of the glass, wetting the rim for the salt.

Asami held up the shots.  
“Here’s to a night to remember.” She handed one glass to Korra, her eyes lidded and smiling slightly with a hunger.  
Matching her smile, Korra accepted the drink and they both threw back the shots. The smooth alcohol leaving a trail of the liquid courage burning into the pit of their stomachs.

 _Ah, yes, much better. It’s now or never._ Korra thought.  
“Thanks for that. I owe you a drink now, but first...” She beamed.  
Before Asami could say anything, Korra grabbed her hand, grinning from ear to ear, and started to pull Asami to the dance floor to her surprise.  
_Oh, I like her confidence._ Asami thought as she gazed at Korra’s strong back, leading them through the throng of bodies, squeezing the two closer together.

Stopping right in the middle of the dancefloor, Korra released Asami’s hand. Feeling a bit disappointed, Asami decided to be the bold one now. Wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck, she saw a blush appear on the cute woman’s face as she smirked back.  
_She’s gorgeous._ Asami thought, feeling her body warm up, a blush of her own creeping up, but using all her might to push it down, not wanting to give Korra the satisfaction of seeing her physically react.

Surprised, Korra’s mind went blank. Asami’s stunning figure before her, inches from her face, Korra could only blush in response.  
_Do it, Korra. You already dragged her to the dancefloor, now dance like you mean it._ Korra grinned slowly at Asami’s boldness and responded by moving her hands to the waist of the red dressed vixen, determined to win the teasing battle.  
Not being able to hide it anymore, Asami blushed.

Just then the two started to move to the beat of the music. Swaying and exploring each others bodies. Pressing closer, Asami pushed her body flush against Korra’s. Feeling the other girl inhale quickly and squeezing back, arms fully around her torso, she could feel the definition of Korra's muscles holding her close and could not stop thinking that they fit almost too perfectly together . Asami ran her fingers through Korra’s hair, nails slightly scratching the scalp, feeling Korra shiver at the contact.

The bass pumping, the beat picked up, getting faster and faster, while the pair got lost in each other. The alcohol’s effect drowning out any other thoughts, making them solely focus on the other. Each touch, each breath, heightening the sensations deep within.

Korra caressed Asami’s body against hers, her hands moving up and down Asami’s back, exploring, until it rested against the other’s hips, moving to the beat of the song. She nuzzled her face into Asami’s neck, pressing her lips against smooth, pale skin, tasting the sweat on her body and the heat radiating from the pulse point, any inhibitions from earlier now gone as the music engulfed them. Asami’s breath hitched, feeling Korra’s lips on her neck, her heart beating faster than the beat.  
Disoriented by Korra’s daring gesture, Asami traced a hand to Korra’s jaw, sliding her fingers along smooth skin, stopping under her chin, tilting Korra’s head up. Korra slowly inhaled, her breath almost catching in her throat, as she admired the beautiful face before her, distinguishing Asami’s features. The way her eyes were half lidded, lust reflected back from jade to sapphire, red lips slightly parted, inviting and appetizing. Asami held her breath as she saw how the local girl gazed at her, contemplating on what to do, debating what she wanted.

Thoughts raced through her head as the dark-skinned girl noticed a slight change in her eyes, the dark hunger making way for something else. Asami’s brows knitted and Korra propped an eyebrow up as she scanned the raven-haired girl's eyes for a clue. As if on cue, Korra brought her hand to Asami’s cheek, stroking her thumb gently across silky skin. Peridot eyes looked at Korra, surprise and guilt lacing her eyes and Korra grinned in understanding. She dropped her hand to the back of Asami’s neck, her fingers giving a reassuring squeeze as it tangled in hair, and quickly giving a kiss where her hand just was on Asami’s cheek. Throwing a lopsided grin to the stunned beauty, Korra grabbed her hand, leading her away from the dance floor and through the crowd.

She had an idea.

Korra lead the pair out of the club and into the cool, breezy night, the full moon lighting up everything. Turning to Asami, Korra grinned.  
“Wanna go for a walk?” Korra casually nodded toward the end of the block as she threw a thumb in that general direction.  
Asami smiled genuinely, relieved for a breath of fresh air and a walk to clear her head.  
“I’d love one.” She smiled back, gripping Korra’s hand, realizing she still held it, intertwining their fingers, her heart squeezing at how natural it felt.

Slowly walking down the block, both didn’t say anything for awhile, until the sound of the ocean could be heard. Curious as how they somehow found their way to the sea, Asami gasped. It was beautiful. Moonlight hit the water as the waves crested and crashed gently on the shore, quietly ebbing back and forth. The sky was clear with no clouds in sight, making way for some stars to shine through. Though they were in the city, there was noticeable stars that Asami haven’t seen in years.

Korra watched her, content in letting the atmosphere sink in as Asami enjoyed the view before her, gazing at the stunning beauty before her visibly relax in awe and wonder.  
“It’s beautiful.” Asami breathed, gazing out onto the ocean, getting lost in it's rhythm.  
_Yeah, you are.._ Korra silently mused as her face became a couple degrees hotter at the cheesy thought. “If you think this is beautiful, you should see the beach at my place. You can see waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy more stars.” Korra grinned, letting go of Asami’s hand. The future CEO holding back the look of disappointment flash over her clear, green eyes, instead brows knitted ever so slightly as an apparent pout formed on red lips. 

Reaching down, Korra kicked off her boots, gathering them in one hand and started to make her way down to the water while motioning for Asami to follow. Her pout quickly turned into a playful smirk as Asami swiftly removed her heels and made her way to where Korra was, right where the water receded on the sand. Korra grabbed Asami’s hand again and started walking across the sand, slightly swinging their arms, her grin reaching up to her ears. Smiling shyly, Asami looked down towards the sand, trying to hide her blush. Glancing at Asami, Korra blushed, seeing how cute Asami was acting. The pair quietly walked, satisfied with the silence, just simply enjoying each other’s company.

Water reached their toes, the cold contact causing Asami to gasped suddenly. Korra laughed and pulled Asami close to her as another wave attempted to hit Asami again, firm arms wrapped around her waist. When the pair stopped giggling at the exchange, Korra led them higher up on the beach to a solitary bench, grins glued to both their faces. Sitting down, Korra brushed off the seat for Asami and smiled up at her, one eyebrow shot up in suggestion. Asami smiled back, taking a seat next to Korra, shoulders brushing.

Gazing out to the sea, Asami felt Korra’s eyes on her, observing her, giving her space. Turning toward the other, Asami sighed and braced herself.  
“I..know we just met...but..” Asami started slowly, fiddling with the hem of her dress, eyes trailed the small stitches she could make out in the moonlight, choosing her words carefully.  
_Dammit, Asami. Get your shit together. Just say what you want. You are an adult with normal feeling for this amazingly beautiful woman who just so happens to be looking at you like you are the only person in the world and-_ Asami’s thoughts rambled to a stop.  
Surprise lined her face as Korra’s hand found it’s way to her cheek, pulling Asami’s face forward, closer, as Korra’s sapphire eyes locked onto hers. Bewilderment soon turned to realization as Asami realized what was happening. Closing her eyes, she leaned closer, not fighting it any longer, allowing her heart and feelings take control.  
Korra quickly closed the distance, her own eyes closing slowly as their lips met. The kiss was light and warm as they both fell deeper, their lips searching and cautious at first, but then assuring and determined. Korra pulled away first, not wanting to but feeling the need to stop. Disappointment flashed across Asami’s face for a second before Korra intertwined their fingers, throwing a reassuring smile toward her.

“Disappointed?” Korra grinned, remembering Asami’s first word to her.  
“No, not at all.” Asami returned the smile, a blush forming on her cheeks.  
“Don’t worry about us, I know what I want and I want you.” Korra squeezed Asami’s hand, tracing her thumb up and down the back of the other girl's hand.  
“I wanna get to know you and we can just take it slow. But we should probably start with names actually…” The pair laughed, realizing that, indeed, they didn’t exchange names or anything else for that matter.  
Smirking, Asami glanced at Korra as she threw her a lopsided grin, eyes shining in anticipation.  
“Asami.”  
“Korra.”  
They both giggled like they shared a secret only the two of them know.  
Just then Korra’s phone buzzed in her pocket, a short ding signaled a text message. Sighing, Korra reached down and pulled out her phone, only to realize the time.  
“Shit! It’s almost 2am!” Korra said bewildered, panic etching across her face.

A message from Bolin was on the screen.  
_**Bolin:** KOOOORRRRRAAAA! wea u stay!??!! we goinbg hopme now._  
Bolin was obviously drunk off his ass and Korra laughed as Asami peeked toward the screen.

Turning to Asami, she gave an apologetic look.  
“It’s ok, go.” Asami reassured her with a small smile.  
“Not before I walk you home. I can stall them.” Korra stated firmly, standing and extending an arm toward Asami, smirking.  
_Dork._ Asami thought as she smiled at the gesture, putting an arm through Korra’s, grateful that their night was not quite over yet.  
After quickly replying to Bolin, the pair started walking back, a new brisk in their steps as their shoulders brushed and fingers interlaced each other.

Once in front of Asami’s hotel, Asami turned to Korra, a shy smile played on her lips even though her jade eyes revealed sorrow that they had to part.  
“Thanks for tonight. I had more fun than I had in a long time.” She said shyly, the bold Asami from before sobering up to the one in front of Korra now.  
_Cute..._ Korra thought as she blushed, grasping the back of her neck, fingers nervously scratching her head. Sober Korra was definitely not as smooth as Drunk Korra.  
Smiling, Asami quickly leaned in, pecking Korra on the cheek. Bemused, Korra’s face flushed a bright red, her cheek burning where red lips were just a moment ago. Giggling Asami started to walk backwards slowly, not wanting to take her eyes away from the cute woman, her lips already missing Korra's.

Snapping back to reality, Korra gasped.  
“Wait! How do I get in touch with you?”  
Asami stopped and contemplated, a mischievous look formed on her face.  
“Are you free tomorrow?” Asami asked, walking towards the door slowly, in a teasing manner.  
“Yeah, I am.” Korra grinned, feeling her phone buzzing constantly in her pocket but choosing to ignore it.  
“Meet me here tomorrow, in the lobby, at...let’s say...10am?” Asami smirked, holding the door open, trying hard to make her goodbye bittersweet.  
“Yes, ma'am!” The other woman smiled, watching as Asami walked through the hotel entrance finally, sapphire eyes casting over Asami's curves.

As soon as Korra left her view, Asami smiled softly to herself, pushing the elevator button to go up. Just as the doors opened, Asami felt a hand grab her arm gently and turned her around. Dazed she felt a pair of lips on her own, soft and earnest, sending shivers down both of their spines. Blushing, she was staring back into sapphire pools, a small lopsided grin plastered on Korra’s face.  
“I forgot to say goodnight.” Korra stated nonchalantly as she started to back away from the still astonished Asami as the kiss resonated through her whole body.  
Asami’s mind went blank as her face flushed a bright red, cheeks burning with genuine surprise.  
“Good night, pretty lady.” Korra waved, confidence pouring out of her smile as she thought she finally got the upper hand on the black-haired beauty.  
Waking from her stupor Asami smirked, determined to not let Korra get away that easily.  
_Two can play that game, missy._  
Winking, Asami strutted into the elevator, purposefully swaying her hips, knowing full well that Korra stopped in her tracks, the other girl's jaw almost falling to the floor.  
“Night, dork.” Asami smirked, eyes lidded, trailing a finger along her lips, peridot eyes beaming with playfulness and hunger at the same time.  
Korra stood there, almost at the hotel entrance, face red and baffled, as the elevator doors closed slowly, the image of the beautiful woman gone from view.  
With a permanent smirk stuck on her face and a new pep in her step, Korra made her way back to District, thoughts distracted on a certain amazing woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so, new chapter! Got a good number of positive feedbacks so I decided to continue! :D But honestly, chapter 2 was already underway :P I wanted to portray both Asami and Korra as confident but still girly and cute because I am a sucker for that fluffy shit. I don't really write on a daily basis so I am pretty rusty, if anything, about the flow and such (especially the kiss scenes), so hope it turned out alright. Enjoy and as always, I am open to any comments, suggestions, advice, yada yada blah and such. Thanks so much for reading~!


	3. Ho'amonano (Chasing Yesterday)

“Korra! There you are, let’s goooo!” Mako yelled, hands in his pockets, frowning at the girl making her way towards the group.  
“Where you were?” Bolin drawled, hanging onto Opal with an arm around her shoulders, leaning into the smaller woman. Laughing, Opal hoisted him up.  
“Yeah, we lost you in there for a while..” Opal smiled at Korra, curious about her whereabouts.  
“I met someone.” Korra stated blankly, watching as her friends’ faces all went wide with shock.  
“WHAAAT?!?!? Tell me more!” Shouted Bolin as he grabbed Korra by her shoulders and started shaking her, the muscular guy wriggling Korra around like a rag doll.  
“Whoa, slow down brah, all in due time.” Korra laughed, pushing Bolin off and watching as Opal quickly caught him.  
“You better at least tell me.” Opal pointedly gave her a knowing stare, beaming into her sapphire eyes, eyebrows wiggling.  
Flashing Opal an acknowledging look, Korra nodded her head.  
_Girl talk is gonna have to wait till tomorrow._ She thought, grinning at her friend.

“Auright, whatevas, let’s go home guys, I gotta work the night shift tomorrow.” Mako groaned, ushering the group into his Pathfinder, eager to get to sleep.

After waving to the crew from the porch of her house, Korra shuffled through the door and slumped on the couch, propping her feet up. Naga bounded towards her, jumped up on Korra’s lap, and started to lick her face.  
“Hey girl, I’m home.” Korra grinned, scratching Naga’s head vigorously.  
_Man...what a night._ She thought to herself, replaying each moment she had with Asami, reliving every last detail.  
Getting up off the couch, Korra headed to her room, stripping down to only her underwear, and soon fell asleep on her bed. A bright grin stuck on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Korra woke up bright and early, for once. Feeling Naga’s cold nose on her cheek, Korra groaned angrily.  
“C’mon girl...I don’t even have work today..” She moaned.  
_I just have a hot date with Asami.._ Korra bolted up right.  
_Shit! What time is it?!_  
Checking the clock and realizing it was only 8am, way too early to even do anything, she sighed in relief. Shaking her head she got ready, throwing on a pair of short gym shorts and changing into a sports bra.  
_Whew, I got plenty of time..I guess I’ll go for a run with Naga._ Korra shrugged.  
Whistling, Korra jogged out the back door waiting for her big, fluffy dog to follow. Bounding out of the house Naga went full speed towards the beach with her tongue hanging out and her tail wagging furiously. Laughing Korra quickly caught up and did her daily run with her best friend.

Panting, the pair made it back to the house exhausted and now fully awake. Jumping into the shower, Korra started to feel nervous.  
_What should I wear? What should we do today?_ Thoughts buzzed through Korra’s head, potential ifs, ands, and buts. Shaking her hair out, Korra sighed.  
_Screw it. Sometimes you just gotta dive in._ She smiled softly to herself. _Asami is worth it._  
After drying out, Korra made her way to her room. Going through her drawers, trying to decide what to wear, her phone buzzed.

 _ **Opal:** Sooooo...tell me what happened last night~ ;)_  
Grinning, Korra replied.  
_**Korra:** I met a beautiful woman, Ope. She is amazing._  
Thinking back to last night, Korra started to blush.  
_Goddammit, Korra, pull yourself together!_ But she still stayed a shade of pink.  
_**Opal:** OMG!!! KORRA, GO GET EM! WHAT A PLAYA~_  
_**Korra:** Lol Ope. We have a date today ;D_  
_**Opal:** Wow, work fast much? Lol x3_  
_**Korra:** You know how I do ;) Anyways, I gotta get ready. Ttyl brah._

Korra tossed her phone onto the bed as she ruffled her hair, thinking what the pair might do today.  
_A date….now that’s something I haven’t done in a while..._  
Besides dating Mako, which Korra didn’t even count as dates since they just work better as friends, her dating experience was zilch. One night stands definitely don’t count when you’re drunk as fuck, but that’s as far as Korra ever really got with other women. Shrugging, Korra decided that when in doubt, just go beach.  
Grinning, Korra threw on her sky blue bikini and dark blue board shorts. Grabbing a loose white tank top and slipping it on, she jogged out the door.  
Korra strapped her board and a spare longboard onto her Jeep, securing the boards tightly. Tossing a cooler into the back, she whistled for Naga and checked her watch.  
“C’mon, girl. Let’s go on a date!” Korra scratched Naga’s head, grinning at her big goofy dog as the time read 9:30am.  
Naga jumped into the back of the Jeep with her tail wagging all over the place as Korra got into the driver’s seat and pulled out of the driveway.

Groaning, Asami stretched in front of her suitcase.  
_What to wear? Wait, what are we even going to do? Oh God...I should’ve given her my number. Of course I HAD to play hard to get.._ Asami chided herself as she thought back to last night. Suddenly she started to grin sheepishly, thoughts of Korra filled her head. Asami finally had an idea.  
_If she is the same surfer girl, she definitely wants to go to the beach today. Besides, what better opportunity to check her out than in a bikini~_ Asami's engineering brain tinked as she figured out what Korra's intentions will be.  
She rummaged through her clothes, more confident than before. Pulling out a red bikini, she smirked knowing full well that this particular swimsuit had a certain effect on people. Asami pulled it on and slipped on denim shorts that showed off her ass and a red and black flannel button up. Checking in the mirror, Asami quickly put on some make-up.  
_Doesn’t hurt to put on some._ She thought, running her red lipstick across her lips.  
Thoughts about last night popped in her head, everything that had happened seemed like a dream to Asami. She soon started blushing as soon as she remembered the way Korra looked at her last night, like she was the only person in the world.  
_God..I hope this isn’t too fast.._ Asami worried, thinking about her past relationships.  
_No..Korra is different. What she said last night...._ A small smile played on her lips, nervous butterflies bounced in her stomach as the clock read 9:42am.

As soon as Asami stepped out from the elevator she spotted Korra in the lobby of the hotel. Her jade eyes met sapphire ones. Asami blushed instantly when she saw how good Korra looked. That all-natural type of beauty seemed to radiate across the room, like how the sun shines bright. Korra’s lopsided grin was genuine as she started toward Asami.

Korra couldn’t hide her smile as she made her way to Asami. It was like no one was around but her and only her. Gently grabbing Asami’s hand in her own, Korra grinned brightly when she saw Asami blush a slight shade of pink, her green eyes sparkling.

“Mornings are usually evil, but you make them ten times better.” Korra beamed while she intertwined their fingers.  
“What are the plans for today?” Asami smirked, trying to play off Korra’s charms, but clearly failing at how hard her heart was beating.  
“C’mon, the beach is waiting!”  
_Bingo~_ Asami smiled to herself.

Korra pulled them towards the parked Jeep on the curb, the valets’ giving them stink eye as they passed. Opening the door for Asami, the pair climbed inside. As soon as Asami hit the passenger seat, something licked her cheek.  
“Eep!” Asami blurted out in surprise.  
“Oh, sorry! I forgot to mention my best bud. Naga, this is Asami. Asami, Naga. You be nice to her, girl.” Korra grinned at Asami as she ruffled Naga’s fur.  
Asami turned to see a great white, fluffy dog panting in the backseat. Laughing at how Naga cocked her head at Korra reminded Asami of the owner. Scratching Naga’s head she said “Nice to meet you, Naga.”  
Korra stared at Asami, watching the two bond and feeling a slight pull at her heart. She blushed a little at the sight. Seeing Asami laugh and giggle was all that Korra needed to be energized for the whole day.

“Auuuright, let’s go!” She shouted, throwing a hand in the air and feeling the breeze pass through.  
The Jeep roared out from the hotel entrance and headed north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup...  
> So I know it has been forever since an update and honestly I have been so busy since Thanksgiving and other crap happened and I am working so much. Been stressed and I haven't been writing as often as I wanted. Hard to find 'me' time. Here is another chapter but I kinda rushed it. I initially wanted this chapter to be the whole date yet I felt bad for not pushing out a chapter in so loooooong. I promise to make the first date chapter super special, so look forward to it ;D especially since I gave myself more time. Don't want to force it out and it turns out shitty. Gonna take my time and be satisfied with it. Anyways, enjoy! And as always, comments and suggestions, advice and blah blah is always appreciated.   
> Happy Holidays everyone~ Btw, Korrasami Anniversary IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN! So go celebrate that.


End file.
